Pelajaran ke 201: Langit bagaimanapun terlihat indah
by Maplerivers
Summary: Perang Joui tidak terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Dari sekian lamanya waktu tersebut, Salah satu dari keempat Pahlawan Joui kita bertemu dengan gadis kecil murah senyum berkimono. Gintoki and Otae on their early years.


**Pelajaran ke 201: Langit bagaimanapun terlihat indah, cerah maupun berawan.**

Pelajaran dari Maplerivers, pinjam karakter dari Sorachi-Sensei

'Aku ingin sekali lagi melihat langit edo yang tak berawan.' Shimura Ken pada dua anaknya.

...

"Gadis kecil.. apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di pinggir tebing seperti ini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Meskipun dia berdiri di pinggir tebing setinggi satu setengah meter, namun gadis kecil itu tidak sedikitpun merasa takut. Angin yang memeluk dan menjaganya.

"Onii-san, apa yang kau lakukan...?" Dia memperhatikan sosok yang kini terduduk di pinggiran sungai di bawahnya.

"'Ttaku... kalo ada orang nanya itu di jawab dulu. Jangan balik nanya. Aku mau mandi dulu, kamu pergi aja sana... lagian bagaimana bisa kamu sampai kemari? Kamu tersesat ato gimana?"

"Aku tahu jalan pulang kok.."

Gadis itu kemudian mendekati pemuda itu. Badannya kotor penuh lumpur dan... apa itu yang berwarna kecoklatan? Darah kering kah?

"Onii-san bau..." komentar gadis itu, di balik lengan yang menutupi setengah wajahnya senyuman tipis menggoda terlukis.

"makanya kubilang aku mau mandi..." pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut. Dia sungguh sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan bau anyir di tubuhnya. Belum lagi rasa tidak nyaman dari keringat dan lumpur yang bercampur jadi satu dengan darah. Entah darahnya sendiri ataupun darah musuhnya.

Dia ingin secepatnya membersihkan diri, sayangnya di tempatnya sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang kondisinya sama dengannya. Lagi pula dari dulu dia tidak nyaman memakai pemandian umum. Oleh karena itu dia memilih sungai sebagai alternatif jawaban.

Dia hanya tidak mengira akan ada orang di sekitar tempat itu. Apalagi seorang gadis kecil yang berdiam diri di pinggir tebing memandang langit. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mau kalau mandinya diintip hantu-walaupun dia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak, dia tidak takut juga kok.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan...?"

"WOAH.. kamu masih di situ?"

"Un. onii-san badanmu penuh dengan luka, kau yakin kau masih bisa hidup setelah ini..?" Gadis itu mengambil kain dari tumpukan baju kotor milik sang pemuda. Dia lalu membasuhkannya di air sungai yang mengalir dan mulai membantu membersihkan tubuh pemuda itu. Walaupun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis kecil itu, si pemuda kemudian tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

"Hidup atau tidaknya, artinya tetap sama... pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah pergi dan mengambil kembali apa yang sudah diambil," kalimat dari pemuda itu sepertinya benar-benar digubris oleh gadis kecil itu, karena gadis itu malah serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan raut muka gadis itu, kedua alisnya bertautan, sangat berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai lukanya.

"Oh ya.. kamu belum jawab, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Jiji-ue pernah bilang, bahwa langit edo sangatlah indah saat cerah tak berawan. Tebing itu.. sangat cocok untuk memandang langit dan Edo dibawahnya. Aku ingin melihatnya juga." katanya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi pemuda itu, membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa kotoran. Sedikit keras mengusapkan kainnya saat ada kotoran yang membandel.

"Itte-tte-tte, itte.. argh, itu lukaku, sakit tauk, jangan keras-keras..."

Tawa ringan berdering di telinga si pemuda. Baru saat mendengarkannya untuk pertama kali ini dia sadar, dia merindukan suara-suara merdu macam ini. Lelah dia mendengarkan raungan-raungan di medan perang.

"Gomenasai onii-san..." kata gadis kecil itu kemudian. Dia kemudian beralih membersihkan punggung pemuda asing itu.

Pemuda itu terus membiarkan gadis kecil yang baru ditemuinya itu membantunya membersihkan punggungnya. Dia kemudian termenung, memandang langit biru yang tak berawan di atasnya.

Terlihat dari indranya, bintik kecil bergerak tak tentu arah, pesawat para amanto keparat itu, pesawat musuhnya.

"Meskipun aku tidak mengenal ayahmu, tapi kurasa ayahmu benar, langit Edo memang sangat indah kalau tidak berawan,"

...

"Eh.. tapi tetap saja. kamu harusnya tidak berada disini loh, gadis kecil. Di sini berbahaya," ucap si pemuda setelah terbangun dari lamunannya.  
Hutan di perbukitan itu adalah tempat persembunyian Jouishishi. Dan punya potensi besar menjadi medan perang selanjutnya.

"Berbahaya..? Kenapa? Apa karena hutan ini sarang Shiroyasha..?"

Pemuda itu tercengang mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis kecil itu. Gadis sekecil dia tahu rumor tentang Shiroyasha. Dan benar dialah Shiroyasha, monster yang telah memporak-porandakan pasukan Amanto. Setan dengan rambut putih yang telah menodainya dengan merah darah amanto, namun yang membuatnya semakin tercengang adalah nada gadis kecil itu, ringan dan tanpa dosa, nada anak kecil kebanyakan.

"Kamu memang gadis kecil yang pemberani..." gumamnya kemudian. Tidak ada niatan untuk mengakui bahwa dia memang sang Shiroyasha, tidak melihat adanya keperluan untuk membanggakan nama itu. Toh gadis kecil ini akan tetap membantunya membersihkan diri, kalaupun gadis itu akan berlari ketakutan, dia harusnya melakukannya dari tadi. Semenjak melihat pemuda asing mencurigakan yang berlumuran darah sepertinya.

Gintoki kemudian terdiam cukup lama, merasakan usapan-usapan dari tangan mungil gadis kecil itu.

"Onii-san, apa kau punya perban? Lukamu ini cukup dalam, aku mau memastikan ini tidak akan infeksi.." suara pelan membuatnya kembali membuka matanya.

Suasana syahdu dengan angin dingin dari sungai dan cahaya mentari yang membasuhnya cukup membuatnya terlena, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk setidaknya menikmati sekejap. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Gintoki, banyak yang berkata dia adalah putra Amaterasu yang turun ke bumi.

"Memang kamu bisa membalut luka?" Tanya Gintoki, tangannya meraih jubahnya dimana terdapat kain perban.

Tujuan utamanya ke sungai adalah membersihkan diri dan lukanya, dia tentu sudah mempersiapkan.

"Aku bisa kok," gadis kecil itu meyakinkan, masih tersenyum. Gintoki mulai menyukai gadis kecil murah senyum ini.  
Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu selesai membalut luka Gintoki. Dia kemudian berdiri di hadapan Shiroyasha itu, terlihat bangga dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri merawat orang terluka.

"Lumayan..." puji Gintoki sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, senyum tulus diarahkan pada gadis kecil di depannya. Dia merasa lebih baikan dan luka-lukanya sudah terawat, bahkan dia merasa semangatnya kembali.

"Katakan, kenapa kamu menolongku..?" Pemuda itu bertanya, semenjak gadis itu terlihat tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

" jiji-ue yang mengajariku.."

"hm..?"

"Bahwa kita, manusia, harus menolong sesama, meskipun dia baik hati ataupun jahat sekalipun.."

"Secara tidak langsung kamu bilang aku jahat ya?" Kata Gintoki, dia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Mata merahnya kemudian menangkap bunga liar yang tumbuh didekat sungai itu. Daisy.

Shiroyasha itu kemudian memetiknya dan memberikannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kirei..." seruan kecil terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu dengan pantas, mungkin ini bisa menggantikannya..?"  
Gadis kecil berkimono itu menerima bunga itu.

"Kebaikanmu itu secantik bunga itu.."

Mata bulatnya membesar melihat pemuda di depannya, merasa tersanjung dengan pujiannya.

"Onii-san, menurutku langit Edo lebih indah saat awan menghiasinya..."

"Huh...?" Sang Shiroyasha mengawasi gadis kecil itu saat memasangkan bunga putihnya ke rambutnya. Jari-jari lentiknya membelai lembut rambut putih itu.

"Are..?"

"Rambutmu yang sekarang lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya, lembut dan bersih. Seperti awan... aku penasaran apakah awan selembut ini kalau aku bisa menaikinya, ya.."  
Senyuman manis gadis kecil itu kembali muncul, kali ini Shiroyasha ikut menemaninya tersenyum.

* * *

a/n: dalam bahasa bunga Daisy berarti Kepolosan, kemurnian, kelembutan, kesederhanaan. Gintoki sebenarnya ga tahu apa itu bahasa bunga, tapi karena emang adanya cuman itu ya udah... dan secara kebetulan(kebetulan dalam alibi author) artinya pas.

Aniwe, fic ini adalah hasil procrastinating dari fic lainnya yg belum finish.(ups, aku ga boleh terlalu jujur) dan Interpretasiku dari sebuah fanart yg jadi cover cerita ini dan tentu saja itu juga cuman minjem siapapun yg buat itu(but that's really a truly cute fanart)

'Ttaku: kepanjangannya mattaku artinya kaya yaelah..

'itte..: aduh/sakit

gomenasai: maaf

jiji-ue: ayah.

Please R&R minna-san, that's kinda be my mood booster buat nulis..

Dan arigato, see you next time..


End file.
